


I Hate Pink

by J13579



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: She knew that he hated pink.





	I Hate Pink

If there was one thing that Hiro actually liked about his new makeover is how it looked on him. The sparkling mermaid dress fitted him like a glove, the floor-length skirt covering his heels. His face was also covered with makeup; lip gloss, lipstick, mascara, blush, eyeshadow, the whole nine yards. His feminine features were highlighted by the makeup downplaying the masculine ones. In every way, he looked like a feminine, classy teenage girl. 

The problem was literally everything else. 

There were so many ways that Hiro hated his new look; whether it’s the tight skirt and matching heels forcing him to walk in small, mincing steps (and pretty much screwing him if he’s in a hurry), how he was forced to let Honey Lemon teach him on how to shave his entire body to prevent any body hair from ruining the look or how the dress had no pockets, forcing him to carry all his items in a small purse that he can easily lose if he’s not careful.

But the worst part was the color of his dress; an extremely bright shade of pink. Hiro had no idea how Honey could produce such an eye-gouging shade of a color that he already deeply disliked. Probably had something to do with her chemistry skills. 

Strictly speaking, the only reason Hiro was even wearing the dress at all was because he lost a bet and now he has to wear this to the SFIT costume party.

“Hi, Hiro.”

The boy turned to see Karmi, the girl who won the bet, sporting a dashing tux and the biggest shit-eating grin that Hiro has ever seen in his life.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Karmi grinned. “I bet you love the color on your dress.”

“You know I hate pink and we both know that’s exactly why you had Honey make this dress for me.”

“Now that you mentioned it, why do you hate pink? I’m pretty sure you have outgrown cooties after preschool.”

Hiro scoffed at Karmi’s implication. “No, colors don’t have genders so that’s a dumb reason on your part. Sorry, but I actually despise it for a more scientific reason,” 

“What’s that?”

“It’s not a real color. You see, it’s not part of the light spectrum. It's an abomination and I don't believe in it. Pink is just the negative of green, and it doesn't have a real wavelength.” 

“You put way too much thought into a reason for disliking a color.”

“Whatever,” Hiro clenched his fists, exposing his bright pink, freshly manicured by Honey Lemon, nails.

“Hiro! Karmi!” The two teens turned to see Honey Lemon approaching them. She was dressed as Rapunzel. Hiro thought that it made a good fit for her with her long, blonde hair and her purple dress. The only thing that didn’t fit with Rapunzel were the purple flats, but Hiro knew that Honey wouldn’t trade comfort for authenticity. “It’s about time for us to go.”

“Yay, I’m so excited,” Hiro rolled his eyes.

Honey just ignored Hiro’s sarcasm.“Okay, I got the makeup we used for you right in my purse. I’ll be keeping an eye on you for the whole trip and we’ll be going to the ladies room from time to time to refresh your makeup. We’re clear?”

Hiro nodded.

“Alright, Hiro. Karmi, you both look great. I’ll meet you guys in the car.” Honey Lemon went downstairs, leaving the two teens alone. 

“Looks like we better get going.”

“Gladly,” Karmi nodded. “I can’t wait to dance with you. After all, I’m leading.”

“Why are you leading?”

“Because you’re not the one wearing the pants tonight.”

Hiro could only sigh as he slowly followed the two women downstairs, clutching his purse.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is definitely one of my shorter fics. I feel that after several fics that reached up to nine pages, something shorter was definitely a breath of fresh air.


End file.
